No Honor Among Thieves
No Honor Among Thieves is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the one-hundred eleventh case of the game and the fifty-fifth case of Pacific Bay. It takes place in Paradise City, a district based in Pacific Bay. Plot Previously, Chief Marquez assigned the player and Frank with the task of subduing the heist crew at the Mennagio Casino's vault, while Amy guarded the city's eastern airport to stop any escape attempts. Frank and the player found that the vault was already damaged and looted. Besides, the heist leader, Louis De Rico, was found dead, holding a gas mask. He was cold to the touch. During the investigation, Frank and the player arrested the heist crew: Jezebel Lopez, Danny Moto, Papa Quansah, and Freddy Gomez. Interrogating them along with casino owner Eugenia Hestentrope, the team found enough evidence to arrest Danny for the murder. After denying involvement, Danny said he killed Louis because he was making empty promises and because he wanted the largest sum of money from the heist. During the heist, Louis was looking for something else besides the money so he had Papa blow up the wall. Taking advantage of Louis's distraction, Danny added chloramine gas to his gas mask to poison him. Judge Dante sentenced him to 50 years in prison for participation in a heist and for the murder of Louis De Rico. Post-trial, Chief Marquez reassured that the rest of the money would be found and Frank left to have a date with his ex-wife. The chief and the player interrogated Jezebel in prison. She said that there may have been a sixth person who was bossing Louis around. There, they found proof that the sixth person was controlling Louis. Interrogating Papa and searching the airport, the two found an earpiece which Hannah said belonged to Louis and proved that the sixth person knew about the police's movements. The cops confirmed Jezebel's suspicions afterwards. Meanwhile, Amy and the player interrogated Eugenia, who suspiciously insisted that she was not hiding anything. Upon searching the vault again, they found a file containing the Mennagio's inventory. Hannah revealed that there was plutonium hidden in the vault. Eugenia added that the plutonium was stolen from the vault but only after Louis's body was discovered. After reconvening, Chief Marquez ordered Frank out of his date to join the player in interrogating Danny about the sixth person. Danny said that he knew about the sixth person, but wanted to be escorted to the police station before he revealed the person's identity. He said that the player knew this "someone" very well. Summary Victim *'Louis De Rico' (found dead in a casino vault) Murder Weapon *'Gas Mask' Killer *'Danny Moto' Suspects C111EHestentrope.png|Eugenia Hestentrope C111JLopez.png|Jezebel Lopez C111DMoto.png|Danny Moto C111PapaQuansah.png|Papa Quansah C111FGomez.png|Freddy Gomez Killer's Profile *The killer has a cough. *The killer knows lock picking. *The killer has an orange dye stain. *The killer weighs 150 pounds. *The killer is male. Crime Scenes C111S1A.png|Vault C111S1B.png|Stacks of Money C111S2A.png|Headquarters C111S2B.png|Headquarters Table C111S3A.png|Airport Ramp C111S3B.png|Crashed Van Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Vault. (Clues: Victim's Body, Sewer Map, Threat Letter; New Suspect: Eugenia Hestentrope) *Ask Eugenia Hestentrope about the heist. (Prerequisite: Vault investigated) *Examine Sewer Map. (Result: Headquarters’ Location) *Investigate Headquarters. (Prerequisite: Headquarters’ Location identified; Clues: Sports Bag, Torn Photo) *Examine Sports Bag. (Result: Faded Tag) *Examine Faded Tag. (Result: Victim’s Message; New Suspect: Jezebel Lopez) *Talk to Jezebel Lopez about her involvement in the heist. (Prerequisite: Victim’s Message unraveled) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Photo of Victim; New Suspect: Danny Moto) *Ask Danny Moto about his involvement in the heist. (Prerequisite: Photo of Victim restored) *Examine Threat Letter. (Result: Strange Shape) *Analyze Strange Shape. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows lock picking) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Gas Mask; Attribute: The killer has a cough) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Ask Papa Quansah about his involvement in the heist. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2) *Investigate Airport Ramp. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Wooden Crate, Gas Mask) *Examine Wooden Crate. (Result: Open Crate) *Examine Open Crate. (Result: Glass Eyes) *Analyze Glass Eyes. (12:00:00; New Suspect: Freddy Gomez) *Talk to Freddy Gomez about his possible involvement in the heist. (Prerequisite: Glass Eyes analyzed; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Headquarters Table; Profile updated: Freddy has a cough) *Investigate Headquarters Table. (Prerequisite: Freddy Gomez interrogated; Clues: Torn Paper, Briefcase) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Hundred Dollar Bill) *Ask Jezebel about her note to the victim. (Prerequisite: Hundred Dollar Bill restored; Profile updated: Jezebel has a cough and knows lock picking) *Examine Briefcase. (Result: Open Briefcase) *Analyze Open Briefcase. (12:00:00) *Talk to Danny about his threat to the victim. (Prerequisite: Open Briefcase analyzed; Profile updated: Danny has a cough and knows lock picking) *Examine Gas Mask. (Result: Orange Substance) *Analyze Orange Substance. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a dye stain) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Question Eugenia about her trying to leave town. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Profile updated: Eugenia has a cough) *Investigate Crashed Van. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Money Bag, Torn Paper) *Examine Money Bag. (Result: Faded Paper) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Targets) *Question Quansah about planning to kill the others in the heist. (Prerequisite: Targets unraveled) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Collage) *Analyze Collage. (09:00:00) *Question Freddy about the scrapbook. (Prerequisite: Collage analyzed; Profile updated: Freddy knows lock picking) *Investigate Stacks of Money. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Locked Safe, Toolbox) *Examine Locked Safe. (Result: Device) *Analyze Device. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer weighs 150 pounds) *Examine Toolbox. (Result: Glove) *Analyze Glove. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is male) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Big Heist: Part 5. (No stars) The Big Heist: Part 5 *Question Jezebel about the heist details. (Available after unlocking The Big Heist) *Investigate Headquarters. (Prerequisite: Jezebel interrogated; Clue: Locked Briefcase) *Examine Locked Briefcase. (Result: Torn Document) *Examine Torn Document. (Result: Mysterious Message) *Analyze Mysterious Message. (09:00:00) *Interrogate Papa Quansah about the mastermind behind the heist. (Prerequisite: Mysterious Message analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Airport Ramp. (Prerequisite: Papa interrogated; Clue: Crate of Loot) *Examine Crate of Loot. (Result: Earpiece) *Analyze Earpiece. (06:00:00) *Interrogate Jezebel about the mastermind behind the heist. (Prerequisite: Earpiece analyzed; Reward: ' 20,000 Coins') *Check up on Eugenia Hestentrope. (Available after unlocking The Big Heist) *Investigate Vault. (Prerequisite: Eugenia interrogated; Clue: Faded File) *Examine Faded File. (Result: Mennagio Inventory) *Analyze Mennagio Inventory. (06:00:00) *Question Eugenia about the plutonium. (Prerequisite: Mennagio Inventory analyzed; Reward: SWAT Uniform) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *This is one of nine cases in Pacific Bay where all suspects have appeared previously. *This case and Lashing Out are the only cases of the game in which all the suspects were arrested. *This is one of the cases in which the killer has to be interrogated once more during the Additional Investigation. *The clown masks featured in the Chapter 2 cover art are similar to the ones from Payday: The Heist. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Pacific Bay Category:Paradise City